battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Apprentice125/December News Roundup - Getaway Content Revealed, Legacy Operations Possibly Delayed, Battlefield 2016 Rumors
Welcome to December 2015! We've got some good bits of Battlefield news this month, including the very quiet reveal of the content for Battlefield Hardline: Getaway and some recent stirring across the interwebs about the new Battlefield game coming in 2016. Let's get to it! Battlefield Hardline: Getaway Content Reveal The new content coming with Battlefield Hardline's next multiplayer expansion, Getaway, has been very quietly added to the game's Community Test Environment build. It's currently playable for any Hardline Premium members, and has revealed that the game will be receiving four new maps, four new vehicles, the Capture the Bag gamemode, twelve new weapons (nine of which are free for all players!), and more. Getaway features some new weapons for the series, including the M12 Mod 1 Designated Marksman Rifle, the 1887 shotgun, and the AWS sniper rifle, as well as some returning classics like the MP5 Navy, SAR-21, and the SRS. The Mechanic will also receive the RF Jammer gadget to disable enemy deployables, and players can now pretend to be Jack Nicholson from the The Shining and run around with a Fire Axe. For the full list of currently revealed content, see the article for the expansion. Getaway was originally slated for release in Fall of 2015, but is now rescheduled for an early 2016 one. Premium members will have a two week early access to the expansion at its release. Battlefield 4: Legacy Operations Possibly Delayed The next free expansion for Battlefield 4, Legacy Operations, was confirmed to be in certification with its accompanying Holiday Patch for its console release late last month. However, BF4Central recently reported that at least one of the platforms may have not actually been sent into certification yet, which would set Legacy Operation's release back by at least one or two weeks. Odds are still likely that the expansion will be out by the end of the month, but no official release date has been announced as of yet. Legacy Operations will include a new map for Battlefield 4, Dragon Valley 2015, a redesigned version of the original Battlefield 2 map, and will be released alongside the Holiday Patch which includes various netcode improvements and balancing changes. Dragon Valley will not be released on the Xbox 360 or Playstation 3, but the Holiday Patch will still be coming to these consoles. Battlefield 2016 Rumors While we do know that a new ''Battlefield'' game is currently pegged for a 2016 release, not much is officially known about it other than it being military-themed. The 2016 release was recently reiterated by EA COO Peter Moore at a recent meeting with investors, alongside the upcoming Mass Effect: Andromeda and Mirror's Edge Catalyst. Recently, a rumor sprung up on Reddit's Xbox One subbreddit about the game being titled Battlefield 5: Armageddon and having Steve Jablonsky on as the game's composer. These claims came from the aforementioned title having an IMDB page, which was created back in January of this year. As our readers are probably aware, IMDB can be edited by anyone and, unlike our lovely little wiki here, none of those edits are moderated or fact checked. Coupled with the fact that the page currently has several grammatical errors and a tagline that reads "DICE pls wat r u doing pls staph", this rumor should be taken with much less than a grain of salt. While we're on the topic of rumors, I'd also like to remind our editors of our leak policy here; if any actual information ends up being leaked, it will not be accepted on this wiki until it is officially released. Official news on the next Battlefield title will surely be announced sometime next year, and we'll be ready and raring to let you know about it. December Events Schedule The events schedule for Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline are now out for December. Like every month, each friday is #FridayNightBattlefield and each saturday is #SaturdayNightHardline, so sharpen those knives and check the official Battlefield Twitter account to find out which servers you can join on these days to play aganist Battlelog moderators, Answers HQ members, and Battlefield community team members. Hardline players will be seeing some new Community Missions and free Battlepacks, while any Battlefield 4 players who missed any of the Zodiac missions will be getting their second chance this month. Battlefield 4 *December 9 – 15: Zodiac Mission: Sagittarius - Get 25 kills with the QBB-95 and grab the Sagittarius dog tag! *December 15 – 21: Double XP - All players will earn 2XP for all matches played on Official and Ranked servers, so hop on and rank up! *December 23: In Case You Missed It (ICYMI) Zodiac Mission: Aries - Get one knife kill and receive the Aries dog tag! *December 24: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Taurus, Free Gold Battlepack - Destroy five vehicles and get the Taurus dog tag! As a holiday gift, all players who log in on the 24th will also receive a free Gold Battlepack. *December 25: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Gemini - Revive five teammates and get the Gemini dog tag. *December 26: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Cancer - Get five kills from a boat and get the Cancer dog tag. *December 27: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Leo - Pop 10 headshots with a sniper rifle and receive the Leo dog tag. *December 28: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Virgo - Get 25 kills with PDWs and pick up the Virgo dog tag. *December 29: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Libra - Get 25 kills with the DAO-12 and receive the Libra dog tag. *December 30: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Scorpio - Get 25 kills with the CZ-3A1 and get the Scorpio dog tag. *December 31: ICYMI Zodiac Mission: Sagittarius - Weren't here at the beginning of the month? Grab your QBB-95 and get 25 kills for your last chance at the Sagittarius dog tag! Battlefield Hardline *December 1: Premium Gold Battlepack - Premium members received their free Gold Battlepack at the start of the month. *December 3 - 6: Community Mission: 3 Million Resupplies - Collectively score 3 million resupplies by the 6th and earn $100,000 in-game cash! *December 8: Premium Shape Bundle - Premium members will receive a Premium Battlepack that contains new exclusive Emblem shapes. *December 15: Premium Battlepack - Premium members will get their monthly Premium Battlepack. *December 16 - 22: Community Mission: 25 Revives - Get 25 revives and earn a Gold Battlepack! *December 24: Gold Battlepack - For a holiday gift, all players will be given a free Gold Battlepack when they log in on the 24th! *December 24 - 28: Premium Double XP - Premium members will have a 2XP weekend to close out the year. Log in and rank up! That's all for now; Happy Holidays from all of us here at the Battlefield Wiki. Keep spotting and keep shooting, see you on the Battlefield! - 08:43, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog